


Summons to Talk

by Some_Sith_Lord



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: Barbas does nothing mostly, Beta Wanted, F/M, First story, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I did it all on my phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sith_Lord/pseuds/Some_Sith_Lord
Summary: The Dragonborn is summoned to the realm of Clavicus Vile. She is wary of his intentions given his past and temper. Things turn out to be different and not as expected.





	1. The Road Less Traveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clavicus summons the Dragonborn to his realm. The reasons for why are vague.

Why would Clavicus Vile of all the prince’s summon her and not to his shrine but his realm? Barbas was waiting there at the mouth of the cave for her.

“You ready? He’s waitin for yah!”  
She nodded and a portal appeared before her taking the place of the once wide cave opening.

“Barbas what does he want?” She knew how the princes could be. Getting trapped in one of their planes could end badly for her or anyone. Spending too much time with one alone could do damage to a person both emotionally and physically.

“I’m not really sure he said he wanted to talk and that was it. Be careful Dovakiin you know how he can be.”

She knew all to well how Clavicus could be and Barbas had been the one to tell her. She had still been new to adventuring around Skyrim back then. Now she had defeated Alduin and Miraak. 

“I do indeed Barbas.” With that she walked into the portal braced for whatever may meet her on the other side. When she emerged she was met with a sprawling field cut down the center by a pathway. She headed for the path and started down in. Constantly aware of what was around her and on alert. Clavicus would no doubt know she was here by now. 

She made her way to a crossroads and looked to the left path. It lead to a spiraling staircase that lead to nothing. “I wouldn’t linger at crossroads for too long Dovakiin.” She spun around at the voice that she knew all to well.

“Clavicus!” She looked at the Prince standing before her. His toga a bright shock of white against the weirdly stained atmosphere. Blond hair the color of wheat in a field. “Why have you summoned me my lord?”

She was the champion of many of them now but she knew Hermaeus Mora had a death grip on her compared to them all. She was sure Boethiah would love to challenge that claim though. Clavicus smirked as he moved closer to his guest. “I have watched you grow since we last spoke. You have grown into a strong warrior in body and mind.” 

It was nice to hear but also a little alarming hearing that coming form a powerful being that could kill her with a snap of his fingers. “We have all watched you at some point in time Dovakiin.” If any of them really wanted her dead she would have been already. 

“Come and let us talk in a more comfortable environment.” He snapped his fingers and when she next looked around they stood in a throne room. It was decorated with yellow and gold banners on either side of the throne. The walls lined with torches every foot or so. It was fitting of a being such as himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story I have ever really posted. Work in progress that will be updated when I have a free moment.


	2. A Means of Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clavicus gives his mortal friend a gift that will change things for both of them.

The room was fitting for a prince such as himself. He didn’t need lavish gold items to show he was important. You could tell from looking at him alone that he had power at his fingertips. They all did and she was part of it now. If they needed something or someone she would go out for them and get what they needed.

Clavicus Vile has a special place with her though. He had a dark sense of humor but less of the insanity of Sheogorath. It didn't make him any less dangerous yet you could have a conversation with him. One he would hold in turn and be civil about it. Barbas was much the same and always up for going on a stroll with her. 

If she was any other mortal she would have been more cautious with both of them. His voice broke her out of her thoughts. ”Now this is better I think, don’t you? I summoned you here for a few reasons. One being I have something for you and the other....” He paused for a second before speaking again. ”I don't usually favor one mortal over the other and I don't have a champion in ways the others do. You, my little mortal hero, have changed that.” 

The look on her face was a mix of surprise and joy. He smiled seeing her reaction and anyone else would have been worried if he did but not her. “My plain is open to you now.” He held out his hand to her. “This ring will open a gate for you when you put it on. When you walk through to take it off and to go home simply put it back on and repeat.” She looked at him and then at the ring in his palm. It was gold with a single Sapphire in the center. 

She took it carefully and held it in her hand. Thinking of how something so small could do so much. ”Thank you, my lord, I will keep it safe.” She said as she put it in her pocket. “Forgive me I don’t have people over often. Do you want anything?” Now that he mentioned it she was a little hungry. 

“Spiced Wine and Seared Slaughterfish please.” He nodded and snapped his fingers. It appeared on the table next to her. “Eat and relax Dovakiin you deserve it.” She sat down and started on devouring it. It was one of the better meals she had eaten in a while. Cooking for her was just some meat over a fire some days. 

Halfway through she felt a slight pressure on her leg and looked down. Barbas had his head on her knee and was giving her the best puppy eyes he could. She gave him a piece of her fish and patted his head. He was good company and often helpful when he decided to drop in on her adventures. 

When she finished she sat back and looked at Clavicus Vile sitting on his throne. She would never tell him that he wasn't bad looking. His hair was a beautiful shade of blond and his toga showed just enough of his chest. He was tall and skinny but looked physically fit with some muscle. 

She looked back at her plate and it was gone. Assuming Clavicus had made it vanish somehow. She got up and stretched feeling her bones creak. Dreading what her bones would be like when she was older after what she put herself through. Making her way over to the throne she stopped before it. ”Thank you for the food, my lord. Is there anything you need of me?”

He cocked his head to the side in thought before speaking. ”At the moment no you may leave when you wish but I look forward to seeing you again soon.” With that being said she bowed and put the ring he had given her on and watched the gate appear. She walked through and found herself at home. 

She knew things would be changing because of this but didn't know in what way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get interesting soon. I’m keeping the Dovahkiin unnamed for now. I intended for it to work this way if anyone wanted to insert their own while reading. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter more is on the way.


	3. Safe at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonborn goes to Whiterun for business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me so long to get this one out. The Holidays are coming up and works ramping up because of it.
> 
> I’m planning to have the next chapter be centered on Clavicus.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Barbas approached the throne and sat next to it. ”What do you have planned for her master?” It was an innocent and easy question but the answer was complicated. For as long as Clavicus could remember he had always forgone making closer connections with mortals. They would die and he would still be here hundreds of years past their death. When the Dragonborn born showed it was different. Before him had stood a mortal with the soul and blood of a dragon. He had been right when he said she was almost as powerful as him without Barbas. A normal mortal could be beaten to a pulp by the Dragonborn even now.

”I’m thinking I might keep her close. She isn’t like the other mortals making deals with me.” She actually served a purpose and had an influence on the world around her. Clavicus sighed as he thought of what to do next. Meanwhile the Dovahkiin was preparing to turn in for the night. She had been busy lately with helping locals and the Jarls closest to her home. Now she looked forward to some sleep and hopefully no visits from Vaermina. Though it wouldn’t surprise her if she showed up.

When one prince showed up another one seemed to follow. She settled into her warm bed and closed her eyes. Wondering what tomorrow would bring and who. Sleep finally found her and she dreamed of battle and then Clavicus. He filled her dreams and she was thankful they are just that dreams.

When morning came she opened her eyes and got ready for the day. She had a meeting in Whiterun and no doubt people would stop and talk to her on the way there. Over time she learned to leave early due to that alone most days. She was always happy to stop and talk for a bit with most residents of Skyrim. Riverwood was on the way and she hadn’t been there much in the past few weeks. 

Making her way down the steps her mind and stomach agreed for once that she was hungry. Today she craved bread and cheese with an apple. Preferring to eat light in the morning and feast at dinner. Sometimes lunch happened and other days there was no lunch or time for it. Once she ate a tomato while on the way to Dawnstar. That was lunch at the time and she was on the move.

She ate her breakfast and made for her horse. The sky looked clear and there was a light breeze keeping the air cool. The weather in Skyrim suited her well. Rainy days worked out well for her once in a while. They counted as a day off for her and meant she could relax. The sound of rain on the roof would put her to sleep quickly at night. 

The road to Riverwood wasn’t long for her distance wise. She took her time and kept a lookout for wolves. The side of the road was covered in brush that made ambushes easy even for humans. No assassins had shown up recently but that only made her more cautious. The cultists had stopped ambushing her long ago and vampires only seemed to come out when they got bold enough. 

She arrived in Riverwood and stopped to talk to a few locals here and there. It was still morning so some still slept safely in bed. She didn't stay long considering she had to be in Whiterun and would be passing through again later on that day to return home. Perhaps she would stop to hunt a little then also. Crossing the bridge she looked at the flowing water below and the many salmon jumping near the falls. 

Continuing on she made her way to Whiterun and stopped to leave her horse off at the stables. She nodded at the guards on watch. They opened the doors for her and she headed in. Greeting those she saw milling about at work. These people felt like family to her and she would do anything for them. Yarl Balgruuf was like a father to her. She felt safe telling him her worries. 

That's why she couldn't help but feel more than welcomed when she walked into Dragonsreach. “Dragonborn it is good to see you again.”


End file.
